bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Ann Little
]]Little Ann Little aka (Ann Rothschild) was a voice actress she gained fame as the voice of Betty Boop. From 1931 to 1933, Little Ann Little made recordings for the “Betty Boop“ cartoons and appeared in variety shows throughout the country. Once Ann had gotten the role of Betty Boop she had became a star. Paramount Pictures was holding a contest which was sponsored by Helen Kane, for a girl with a squeaky voice for the role of the cartoon character Betty Boop. Ann tried out for the role and had gotten the part. Ann Rothschild also made personal appearances as Betty Boop. Little Ann Little went on the road with the Fleischer Studios artist Pauline Comanor. Ann would pose while Pauline drew her as Betty boop. They both finished the act with a "boop-boop-a-doop." In 1934 Helen Kane filed a $250,000 suit against Paramount and Max Fleischer, charging unfair competition and wrongful appropriation in the Betty Boop cartoons. The trial opened that year with Kane and Betty Boop films being viewed only by the judge. No jury was called. Ann Rothschild aka little ann little, Margie hines,kate wright, Bonnie Poe, and most notably Mae Questel were all summoned to testify. Personal Life Ann started in show business in 1925 as a member of the pony chorus with the Greenwich Village Follies. She was also an also an RKO discovery and at one time had her own program on the NBC network as singer Little Ann Little. Ann later moved to St. Petersburg, Florida with her husband who was a retired employe of Consolidated Edison. In the late 1940s, she was an instructor at the Pauline Buhner School of Dance in St. Petersburg, Florida, where she taught acting, singing and dancing. Ann was very tiny, being only four feet, ten inches tall and weighing 100 pounds. She also had a squeaky voice which made her perfect for the role of Betty Boop. Ann studied the Bible. Her goal was to be an ordained minister and to preach the Gospel. From 1954, Ann Rothschild was ordained as minister in the Unity Church of Christianity. Gallery Ann Rothsc.jpg Little-Ann-Little-as-Betty-Boop-betty-boop-17090342-541-480.jpg Little Ann Little 01.jpg|Little Ann Little & Betty Boop Little Ann Little 02.jpg Little Ann Little 03.jpg Little Ann Little 04.jpg Trivia * In vaudeville she was known as "Miss Little Ann Little", Once she was married she was known as Ann Werner, In Charm School she was known as Betty Werner, after her husband died her name was reverted back to Ann Rothschild. * Betty Boop was the only cartoon voice she could do becuse, although she tried to change her voice, it was so distinctive, that producers told her it would have easily been recognized. * Ann Rothschild played Betty Boop in person & on stage from 1934-1938, she also signed autographs and did publicity photographs as Betty. * After her husband died in 1948, Ann set up the "Betty Boop" School of Dancing in St Petersburg, to teach singing, dancing and elocution. * In 1941 Ann who was with Paramount Films for 20 years, did Hair & photographic make-up for a Charm School. which appeared in many magazines at the time. * Ann's most famous pupil was Carroll Baker who she taught for three years. *Ann closed her School in 1951, and went to Fort Myers to set up a Christian Unity Church. Death *Ann Rothschild died at the age of 71 in 1981. Filmography *The Betty Boop cartoon series 1930-1934. See Also * Ann Rothschild is there a doctor in the house? * Chunkymonkey.com Pauline Comanors website * Little Ann Rothschild 1931 - 1933 * Little Ann rothchild dies at age 71 * Ann Rothschild, entertainer,dies * Little Ann Werner, aka little ann little Category:Article stubs Category:People